


Under the Influence

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: JJ always wanted Yuri. One night at a club they took 'X' and it wound up with them in bed...





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Please note - this is drug induced sex --- and really fucked up blackmail.

The music was pounding hard, bodies jumping around and swaying. JJ did not go out to many parties after the exhibits, but this was an exception. Yuri Plisetsky would be there. JJ had already found him, among the mass of people sweating and dancing. His tight pants were painted on his body, his almost nothing shirt flowing around him. There was something about Yuri that just screamed sex when JJ looked at him. The way those hips moves, those long arms and legs, all in perfect sync.

JJ danced his way through the crowd and found his way over to that golden hair, that slender body, over to Yuri. When Yuri looked up and saw him, he stopped dancing, a death stare sent JJ ways.

“What the fuck you doing? Following me now?” he growled out.

“Ah, Yuri-chan, you always cut me so deep! I just noticed you were here… alone and wanted to say hello,” JJ said this as he ran his hand down Yuri’s sweaty bare arm.

Yuri jerked his arm away, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Ah come on kitten, let’s have a dance and enjoy ourselves.”

“Only if you fuck off afterwards.”

That was all JJ needed to hear and his long arms wrapped around that slim waist and pulled Yuri so he flush and pressed to him. He saw those green eyes glare at him and Yuri wasn’t moving, so he put his thigh between those thin legs and started to move, Yuri tried to push him off and JJ held him tighter.

“Not so fucking close asshole. Get your damn paws off of me!” Yuri was squirming. JJ liked that.

“You said one dance, now come on kitten.”

Yuri tried to get out of his grip, it was not working and finally gave in to him. He got his dance, he got to feel how that thin body and lean muscles move under his hand. He held Yuri to his tightly and let their bodies move. Yuri was tense and JJ wanted him to relax, mold into his body.

“If you don’t relax, I am not letting you go,” JJ whispered in his ear.

Yuri growled but relaxed. JJ could feel himself getting turned on and wanted more than nothing to press his ever growing hard on into Yuri’s hips. Yuri growled and they continued to sway to the music. When the song was over, he took Yuri’s hand and pulled him over the bar.

“Let me buy you a drink kitten.”

“Your fucking money, make it top shelf.”

He watched Yuri straddle the only open seat at the bar, so he leaned behind him, taking in the warmth of that body against his chest, as he called out for shots.

“Wanna make this more fun kitten?”

“I’m not having fun with you JJ.”

“Always so mean to me,” JJ whispered in his ear as he took in a long slow breath, taking in the smell that was strictly Yuri. As the shots arrived, JJ passed him over a simple white pill, “This will make things better. It is off season, out your system in a few days.”

Yuri turned and looked at him, “The fuck is it?”

“Oh come on kitten, if you still don’t like me after you take it, I will leave you alone.”

“Only if you actually fuck off afterwards.”

They clinked glasses and each took a white pill. JJ knew he had some time and ordered them another shot. He was leaned over Yuri and was even brave enough to push the hair out of his face as he growled at him.

“Why do I feel like you’re always fucking stalking me?”

“Yuri, is it bad I just want to get to know you?”

Yuri turned and those green eyes flashed at him, “You are such an arrogant, cocky asshole though. Always taunting and teasing.”

JJ looked at that face, it was red and flushed, sweat beading at his brow. Yuri always pushed him aside as if he were nothing, a nobody. He had run off with _his_ old friend- _his_ ex boyfriend. Yuri always got everything and brushed JJ aside as if he were nothing.

“How come your boyfriend isn’t with you tonight?”

“Not that it is any of your fucking business, but he is playing cards with some other skaters, I hate fucking card games.”

“So wait,” JJ leaned closer, pressing his chest to Yuri’s back, “You’re telling me, you have a week here, with your sexy Kazakh boytoy, yet here you are, dancing at a club with me?”

Yuri tried to squirm out of JJ’s closeness, but he wrapped an arm around him and held him still, “Another dance kitten? Then maybe you should go check on our boyfriend.”

Yuri growled and they worked their way back out to the dance floor. They danced a few songs and JJ kept his distance. As the songs changed, he noticed Yuri started to move closer and closer to him. That pale skin showing a pinkish tone to it. By the time the next song was on, Yuri was pressed tightly to him, his arms wrapped around his neck as he was grinding his hips to him. JJ could feel the bulge in those tight pants pressed against his thigh. Pressing his thigh harder into Yuri, he heard as Yuri moaned into his ear. It was intoxicating. Yuri had threaded his hands into the back of his hair and when he looked into those green eyes, the pupils were blown out making very little green left to them. Yuri’s hair was plastered to his forehead and hung wetly around his face.

“Let’s get some water and get out of here,” JJ purred in Yuri’s ear and Yuri nodded.

JJ knew those pills were kicking in, his heart rate was accelerated, his mouth dry and all he wanted was that thin body pressed against him. Yuri wrapped his arms around him as they went to get water, each sloppily downing their glass. JJ saw as the water dripped off Yuri’s chin and down his neck. Leaning down, he licked that cool water against that salty warm skin. He heard Yuri moan and those hands back in his hair.

JJ grabbed Yuri’s hand and pulled him out of the club. They got a cab and the minute they got in the cab, Yuri had straddled his lap and was kissing him. JJ growled and his hands found his way to the ass he always wanted to feel. It was soft and firm under his hands and he squeezed it. Yuri kissed him deeper. He tasted the whiskey in his mouth as their tongues twirled. Yuri’s body was moving and rolling on top of his and JJ was loving every minute of it.

When Yuri bit down his bottom lip, he hissed out, it hurt, but he welcomed it. He knew this kitten would be fierce. Those hands were under his shirt and practically clawing at him. Yuri was non stop, the kissing, the hips rolling, his hands were everywhere. They couldn’t get back to the hotel fast enough.

They got to the elevator and he hit the button for his floor as Yuri wrapped himself around him again. He felt Yuri’s mouth on his neck, sucking and biting. Yuri’s body was pressing impossibly close to him and he couldn’t get to his room fast enough.

Once in the room they were both breathing hard and Yuri started to peel his clothes off. JJ followed suit and they found themselves naked and pressed to one another. JJ could not take his hands off that pale flesh pressed to him. Once they got to the bed, JJ pushed Yuri down and covered his body with his. His mouth everywhere he could put it.

“I need more,” Yuri whined out.

They both needed more. JJ’s body was screaming. He felt hot and they both were sweating. Yuri was thrusting his hips and crying out loudly. JJ worked his mouth all around Yuri’s neck and his hands were everywhere. He felt nails down his back and he continued to kiss lower and lower.

JJ found himself being turned over and Yuri was on top of him. Rocking his hips and moaning. JJ grabbed his phone and snapped pictures of Yuri on his lap, he would need them later. Yuri was arched and rolling his hips as their cocks rubbed together. JJ even got a picture of their cocks rubbing tightly in his hand. His was a lot larger than Yuri’s was, but it was perfect, everything about that thin body rolling on his was perfect. Yuri’s body glistened with sweat as he moaned and whined for more.

Setting his phone down, he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He wanted to _feel_ Yuri. Quickly, without warning he quickly plunged a finger into Yuri’s tight sweaty hole and heard him moan for more. Pushing in a second finger he felt as Yuri was grinding his body down on his fingers. He wrapped his other arm around that thin body pulling him in for a kiss.

Yuri was messy with the kiss, there was spit running down his chin and his tongue kept darting in and out of his mouth, Slowly JJ started to suck on his tongue. His fingers were deep in Yuri as he curled his fingers. Yuri pulled off his mouth and he felt a warmth hit his stomach as Yuri was moaning. When JJ looked down, Yuri was cumming. Slipping in a third finger, he finger fucked him through the orgasm. Yuri all but fell on him, his fingers still deep in him.

“You’re not done yet kitten. Ride me.”

Yuri moaned and was kissing his neck then lifted up, JJ slipped those fingers out and wrapped his hand around his dick to slick it up. Yuri lined himself up and plunged down hard. JJ was immediately wrapped in the warmth and the tightness that was Yuri. He grabbed his phone as Yuri placed his hand on his chest.

He turned on the video and point it to Yuri.

“Say my name as you fuck my cock.”

Yuri started to bounce and call his name out over and over. JJ got the video showing Yuri bounce on his dick, call his name and beg for more. It was almost as if Yuri was putting on a show and was his own personal fucking porn star. No wonder Otabek kept him around. If JJ had something this good, he would never allow him out of his sight.

He turned off the video and snapped more pictures before setting his phone down. He grabbed those slim hip and thrusted his hips up. He watched as Yuri’s soft cock slowly came back to life and started to bounce heavy. JJ liked how that cock was pink like the rest of skin right now.

JJ wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock and heard him cry out again. He felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. Yuri set a brutal pace as he fucked his cock. JJ felt himself empty inside Yuri and he moaned out. Yuri was still moving his hips and he was feeling over stimulated but he was not done with him. Pulling Yuri off of him, he laid him down on his back and took that pink cock into his mouth swallowing him down. Yuri moaned and cried out. He felt those hands in his hair pulling it hard. Yuri was thrusting his hips and he relaxed his throat to let him. JJ let Yuri fuck his mouth and loved every minute of it. His cock tasted like salt and Yuri. He would never forget the taste of him. The noises Yuri made as he scratched into his skin, pushed those hips up, JJ would never forget them.

It didn’t take long and he was getting hard again, be it the drug or be it Yuri, but he knew he needed more. He kept sucking Yuri as he leaked into his mouth. He plunged his fingers back into Yuri’s used hole, feeling his cum around his fingers and that stretched abused hole flutter on his fingers. The sounds of his mouth sucking Yuri, the sounds of his fingers in and out Yuri’s rim were loud and filthy. JJ fucking loved it.

Yuri cried out and he felt as his ass clenched down on his fingers and he was cumming in his mouth. JJ swallowed it all and licked the tip of his steadily softening dick. Yuri was panting hard and JJ was hard again. Yuri was laid out panting in the bed and spread out. He looked wrecked. JJ’s cum was slipping out his ass and he couldn’t help it.

Taking Yuri’s legs, he tested his flexibility, pushing those legs as far back as he could, watching as those hips angled up and and seeing the cum drizzle out his ass- he plunged into that open hole in one push. Yuri’s muscles clenched around him and he was moaning while JJ had him about folded in half. He knew Yuri was sensitive right now, and he was going to fuck him through it. He could hear as his cock slammed into Yuri, the cum and lube all mixed.

His cock was sensitive and Yuri was wet and warm. He kept slamming hard into him as he was almost immobile under him. A few more hard thrust and JJ pulled out. Yuri was almost a rag doll under him and he let his legs go, letting them fall back to the bed. Straddling Yuri’s shoulders he lifted Yuri’s head as that mouth open.

“Lick me clean and suck me off kitten, get your milk.”

That pink tongue sticking out started these feather like licks up and down his cock. He almost came immediately when that mouth wrapped around his cock head. That tongue was lazily moving around his cock and pushing into the slit. JJ wrapped his hand around the base, feeling the cum and lube on his cock as he pumped it. Yuri sucked the head and he felt himself filling up his mouth.

Yuri sucked it down and licked around his cock some more till he finally had to pull off of him. Collapsing on the bed, he pulled that tiny body to his. Yuri was asleep in moments. His body wrecked and sweaty. JJ held him all night. Yuri about purred in his sleep as JJ petted his hair and rubbed his back. This was what Otabek got all the time. Otabek didn’t know what the fuck he had or he would have kept a closer eye on it. 

 

 

 

That morning JJ heard a groaning and when he opened his eyes he saw that blonde hair messed all around Yuri’s face.

“Good morning kitten.”

Yuri looked over, then looked down at himself- naked, he looked confused.

“What the fuck is going on JJ?”

JJ chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, but Yuri pulled away.

“JJ, what the fuck?”

“Fuck we did. You were amazing by the way. Wanna go again before you run off?”

“JJ? What the fuck? No… I’m with Otabek.”  

“You didn’t call his name as you rode my cock last night.”

He could see flashes of memories come to Yuri as his eyes darted around.

“JJ, why the fuck would I?”

“It is called ‘X’, Yuri. Here I even have videos and pictures, want to see?”

Yuri went to get off of the bed and JJ grabbed his wrist hard. Yuri yelped and tried to pull out of the grip, JJ was stronger and he knew it. If Yuri thought this was the end of it, he was wrong.

“Not how this is going to work kitten.”

“The fuck you mean, JJ?”

“I mean… if you don’t want your precious Otabek to see what a cock slut you are, you will do as I want.”

Yuri squinted at him and growled, “Are you blackmailing me?”

“That is such a harsh word kitten, but I enjoyed last night too much to make it a one time thing.”

“You fucking disgust me.”

“And you ride dick like a champ. I’m surprised Otabek lets you out of his sight.”

Yuri jerked out his grip and tried to get off the bed, “He doesn’t own me, no one does.”

“So then I can send these pictures… Oh and videos over to him.”

Yuri deflated, he saw those shoulders slump, “What do you want JJ?”

“You, when ever I want.”

Yuri shook his head as he looked down, “I won’t… I can’t.”

“Oh kitten, you can and you will. If I call you and say I want that tight hole, I expect you on your hands and knees, cheeks spread, asshole bleached and waxed waiting for me. Is that clear?” JJ was done playing games. Yuri had to know how this game was going to go. He was going to fuck him and he was going to fuck him whenever he wanted. “Now be a good kitten, and suck me off before you leave.”

Yuri gasped and turned around looking at him. JJ was slowly stroking his cock as he looked at Yuri. He held his phone up with a video of Yuri calling his name and riding his cock.

“You fucking disgust me JJ.”

“That is fine, disgusted or not, suck my cock.”

JJ had to smile as Yuri crawled over to him, he watched as Yuri crinkled his nose, “Your cock fucking stinks, JJ.”

“You didn’t mind last night when you licked my cum off of it.”

He watched Yuri get up and walk his naked ass into the bathroom. JJ did enjoy the view. When Yuri came back he had a washcloth in hand and he sat back as Yuri washed him down. He moaned when that mouth wrapped around his dick and started to suck. Yuri was shooting him daggers from those green eyes as his cheeks hollowed out. Yuri really did suck cock good, almost as good as his boyfriend did.

JJ really thought he was going to like this new agreement they had. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I am planning to continue this or not... leaving it as a one shot for now... 
> 
> I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
